PC:Vimak Stonecarver (Walking Dad)
Summary Fluff Description: Strong and broad-backed, Vimak looks like a typical goliath. His head is clean shaven and his body has many smaller markings, that sometimes seem to change shape when he channels his powers. His armor is well-made and scribed with runes of protection and fortification. Background: Vimak was born in Surtyr. After a bladeling raid killed his family and most of his tribe, the remaining goliaths were adopted by a dwarf clan. Vimak grew up as the foster son of Marek Stonecarver, the master smith and runepriest of the clan. There he learned the secret of runes. His proof of mastership were the integration of his native giant runes into a rune prayer he learned from his 'father'. Hooks: Traveling and adventuring to learn. Anytime searching for new runes to learn. Kicker: He searches for the master rune of Volcanic Fire. He also wants to invent a new kind of melee weapon, to make his name known through the known world. Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses Hit Points Surges per Day 11 (Class 7 + Con 4) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= }} Class Features Rune Master, rune of mending, Runic Artistry (Wrathful Hammer) Racial Features Goliath PH2 * +2 Str, +2 Con * +2 Athletics, +2 Nature * Languages: Common, Dwarven * Stone's Endurance racial power * Mountain's Tenacity: +1 to Will * Powerful Athlete: Roll twice when jumping/climbing; take either result * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Normal Theme Features Earthforger HoEC * 1: Your origin becomes elemental. For the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin, you are considered to be an elemental. In addition, you add Primordial to the languages you can read, write, and speak. Whenever you use your second wind, you gain a + 1 power bonus to all defenses until the start of your next turn. You also gain the stone panoply power. * 5: You gain a +2 power bonus to Endurance checks. Further, whenever you use stone panoply, the burst creates a zone that lasts until the end of the encounter. The ground in the zone is difficult terrain for enemies that lack earth walk. * 10: Whenever an effect would pull, push, or slide you while you are on the ground, you can reduce the distance of that forced movement by 1 square. Skills Languages Common, Dwarf, Giant, Primoridal Feats Goliath Greatweapon Prowess - already included Hafted Defense - already included Wrathful Warrior - Once per encounter, when you are hit by a melee attack or a close attack, you gain temporary hit points equal to your Constitution modifier. Master at Arms - quickchange weapons Improved Defenses - already included Disciple of Stone - When you spend a healing surge, you gain 5 temporary hit points. Heavenly Helbardier - Slide 1 on hit with all Runepriest At-Wills (other binuses already included) Background Benefits Among Another Race (PH2) Non standard benefit, but discussed here: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5155608-post233.html Equipment Normal load: 190 lb. Tracking Treasure A Boy and His Dog (DM: stonegod; Judge: r1) Ruby (worth (840gp) The Invasion of Baskrant (southbound) 2,404gp The Mark of Trogdor (DM: Dimsdale) 2,813gp Dread Halberd +2 The Mark of Trogdor 2 (DM: Dimsdale) 1,688gp XP A Boy and His Dog (DM: stonegod; Judge: r1) 3,342 xp The Invasion of Baskrant (southbound) 2,212xp The Mark of Trogdor (DM: Dimsdale) 1,910xp The Mark of Trogdor (DM: Dimsdale) 2 4,593xp The Mark of Trogdor (DM: Dimsdale) 3 3,552xp Bosch's Revenge (DM: Dimsdale) 5,042xp Changes Level 5 sold ruby and Ornament of Alertness to get 118 gp, a third healing potion and a Healer's Brooch +1 level 6 Walking Off Utility, Improved Defenses level 7 Disciple of Stone feat, sold Lightning Halberd +1 for 500gp and Upgraded armor to +2 for 3,360gp level 9 Rune of Shielding daily power. Judge Comments 'Level 4:' Approval 1 Approval from --renau1g Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk * Background: Born Among Another Race gives you a skill, not a language * Your weapon powers, in the summary, should not what items grant which powers * About that glitch. There is no bonus to will from class listed in the compendium either. *Shrug* 'Level 5:' ''Approval 1: Fixed, so: Approved. FourMonos ''Approval 2: approval from renau1g 'Level 6:' ''Approval 1: Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your summary is missing your level 6 feat. Minor, so approved. ''Approval 2: Approval from johnmeier1 Level 7 ''Approval 1: Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You forgot to update your hp. Minor, so approved. ''Approval 2: Non-judge approval from Iron Sky * Didn't see anything else. Approved. 'Level 8' ''Approval 1'' Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You didn't update your initiative, Str, or Con score. Minor, so approved. ''Approval 2'' *Everything looks like it has been updated and is accurate. I approve this character for lvl 8! (CrimsonFlameWielder) Level 9 Approval 1 *In the Summary section, Cage of Light should target Will, not AC. *In the Summary section, please include all item properties in the statblock for each magic item you have equipped. Specifically, you need to add the crit dice for your weapon and add an entry for your Fortification armor. *In the Defenses section under Math you list Scalemail, which doesn't exist. Do you mean Drakescale? *You mention that you sold a +1 Lightning Weapon for 500 gp. It should have sold for 200, (20% value) unless a DM specifically allowed it, in which case you should link to the post in which that happened. Otherwise you can simply reduce your total gold by 300 gp. A clearer indication on your tracking page of what you've purchased and how much gp you have unspent would be helpful, also. Errors are minor, so, assuming you correct them when you can, Approved by WEContact 16:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Approval 2 I found nothing additional. *Approved MeepoLives 01:31, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Status Approved as 7th level character with 11,214 xp by TwoHeadsBarking and Iron Sky Approved by one SR and one reviewer. Needs final approval by a SR so that it can be moved to the appropriate category. ~ (CrimsonFlameWielder) *Only 2 approvals are required, (1 from a SR, 1 from anyone) and this sheet has those two approvals. It won't need more approvals til Level 9. :) (WEContact) Approved as 9th level character with 11,214 xp by WEContact and MeepoLives Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:Characters Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Requesting Approval